Tools for testing applications utilize scripts to emulate real users. The scripts include a series of requests from a client directed to an application. The scripts can also include corresponding response from the application. Scripts can be created by recording a requests generated by a real user and corresponding responses. Thus, when executed, the script replays that user's interaction with the application.